CCG: Fractured Time
|size = 2½ × 3½ |cards = 40 |pack = 40 |box = 1 }} The past, present, and future of Star Trek comes together in Fractured Time, creating parallel universes and alternate timelines. This forty-card expansion pack sees the Star Trek Customizable Card Game Second Edition debut of James T. Kirk, 31st century time traveler , and the return of the juggernaut Future Enterprise seen in . Dilemmas *Temporal Misalignment **''"Only one of us is in the correct time continuum."'' ***'Lt. Cmdr. Data' *The Clown: Bitter Medicine **''"Are you afraid of growing old, Harry? Is that what you fear?"'' ***'The Clown' *Tragic Turn Events *Cardassian Protectorate **''"…the Bajoran people still refuse to appreciate how lucky they were to have me as their liberator."'' ***'Gul Dukat' *Expand the Collective *Heightened Perception *Medical Teams *Noble Cause **''"Kahelss would rather die than live under Molor's tyranny."'' ***'Lt. Worf' *Out of Options *Quantum Incursions *Quarantine **''"Where's your mommy? I don't know."'' ***'Q' *Security Drills **''"Schedule another surprise drill. If the Dominion tries to infiltrate the station, I want to be ready for them."'' ***' Benjamin Sisko' *Spreading Fear *Tampering With Time **''"Without Bell, there's a good chance those hostages will die."'' ***'Capt. Benjamin Sisko' *Temporal Test Subject *The Edge of Forever **''"A gateway to you own past, if you wish."'' ***'Lt. Cmdr. Spock concerning the Guardian of Forever *The Play's the Thing **"We've performed in London, Paris, Milan, all to sold-out houses. I assure you, we'll be able to pay the rent. With a bonus."'' ***'Capt. Jean-Luc Picard' *Unyielding Interrupts *Explicit Orders **''"You two, get out there and see that no one gets through that door!"'' ***'Weyoun' during the final moments of the Battle of Cardassia. *Fitting In **''"Come on, Benjamin. Are you telling me you're not the tiniest bit interested in meeting one of the most famous men in Starfleet history?" ***'Lt Jadzia Dax' Mission *Collapse Anti-Time Anomaly **Devron system Personnel Bajoran *Kira Nerys, The Intendant **''"I don't want your fear. I want your love."'' ***'Intendant Kira Nerys' *Kira Taban, Husband and Father **''"I believe that even in the worst of times, we can still find moments of joy and kindness."'' ***'Kira Taban' Cardassian *Dukat, Prefect of Bajor **''"I assure you that we are capable of great kindness."'' ***'Gul Dukat' * , First Officer of Terok Nor **''"If you need someone to beat him into submission for you, don't hesitate to call me."'' ***'Gul Elim Garak' Dominion *Borath, Subconscious Projection **''"I realize you have no reason to trust the Dominion."'' ***'Borath' *Founder Agitator, Elusive Assassin **''"We must assume that it escaped unharmed."'' ***'Lt. Cmdr. Worf' Federation *James T. Kirk, Living Legend **''"I take it the odds are against us and the situation is grim. … Sounds like fun."'' ***'Captain James T. Kirk' *Tasha Yar, Tactical Officer **''"I've always known the risks that came with a Starfleet uniform."'' ***'Lt. Tasha Yar' *Worf, First Officer **''"I do remember the last three years… but they are different."'' ***'Cmdr. Worf' Klingon *Korath, Duplicitous Tinkerer **''"I've scanned your shuttle. You've made some… interesting modifications."'' ***'Korath' * , Regent of the Alliance **''"Terok Nor will soon be ours again."'' ***'Regent Worf' Non-Aligned * , Outlaw **''"You're looking in the wrong corner for a hero, ma'am."'' ***Benjamin Sisko * , Temporal Enforcer **''"You're thinking of time travel like we're in some H.G. Wells novel. We're not. It's far more complicated. There's no way for you to understand."'' ***'Daniels' *Miles O'Brien, "Smiley" **''"Nothing like a little on-the-job training to get the adrenaline pumping."'' ***'"Smiley"' *The Traveler, Transcendent Explorer **''"I seek only transportation in order to see and experience your… your reality."'' ***'The Traveler' Romulan *Tomalak, Irate Commander **''"How long shall we stare at each other across the Neutral Zone!"'' ***'Commander Tomalak' Ships Bajoran *''B'tanay'' **''"Ever since the Bajorans overthrew the Cardassian Empire, they've been getting more and more aggressive."'' ***'Captain William T. Riker' in an alternate universe Borg *Sphere 634 **''Task: Monitor transwarp network for inefficiencies. Correct."'' Federation *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Anti-time eruption|USS Enterprise]], Personal Flagship **''"There were going to decommission her about five years ago… but one nice thing about being an admiral is getting to choose your own ship."'' ***'Admiral William T. Riker' Table Fractured Time